Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low voltage distribution system with a two-conductor track.
By "low voltage" is meant fifty volts or less.
The invention has for its principal object the provision of a two-conductor track which will take an adaptor anywhere along the track for energising, for example, an electric lamp.
Another object is to provide an adaptor which will carry a lamp which can be rotated freely on the adaptor without twisting wires connecting the lamp to a rotatable contact assembly of the adaptor.
Another object is to make the track easily mountable to a support.
Another object is to provide a power supply connector which incorporates overload protection means.